


Oh My Hot Hot Mess

by WinterCutie



Series: Aliens are Real [2]
Category: Bandom, Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, alien/human hybrid, andy is an alien, ashley isnt human, not completely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCutie/pseuds/WinterCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley likes watching Andy get off. Andy takes advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Hot Hot Mess

They had been dating for a couple months when Ash asked him if he was flexible enough to push his 'dick' into himself. Andy had blushed bright and just nodded replying affirmatively that yeah he could masturbate by entering himself.

Andy really should have known that Ashley would want to watch him masturbate in that manner, but he just didn't see it coming. Ashley got off on knowing Andy was getting himself off. And seeing him do it? That was even better.

The first time they had been cuddling in Andy's bunk after a particularly tiring show and Ashley had nuzzled his face into Andy's neck kissing the skin lightly. "Hey Ands?"

"Hmm?" He had blinked at Ashley sleepily.

Ashley had blinked at him and shyly said. "Could you maybe show me?"

"Show you what?"

He remembers Ash whispering sensuously into his ear. "Show me how you get yourself off with your own dick inside you."

Andy wasn't sure how Ash could play shy and innocent one minute and play sex deviant the next but that voice did things to him and he found himself agreeing.

He had let Ashley undress him down to his cut off T-shirt and socks, because he claimed his feet were cold and if Ashley took them off he wouldn't let him watch.

He had scooted up the bed to lean against the wall of the bunk and watched Ashley take up a similar position opposite him. He couldn't really believe he was doing this but he slid his hand underneath his T-shirt and palmed at himself until he was reacting eagerly to his own touch.

"Come on Andy. Let me see you." Ashley was palming at himself through his boxers and watching Andy.

Andy pushed his shirt up so he could see that Andy's 'dick' was tangled in his fingers and he was squeezing it as he stroked himself running his thumb over the head every couple strokes. He watched Ashley watch him and teased his lip ring with his tongue and teeth and he slid his free hand up his chest to tease his nipples shoving the shirt out of the way.

He lets his head fall back with a moan and slides his hand further down to press two fingers into himself feeling his 'dick' pulse and wrap around his wrist. He stretched himself quickly and pulled his hand away so Ash could see him press the head into his entrance. He squeezes his thigh with a slick hand and sees Ashley has his dick out and is stroking himself slowly.

Andy tried to control his breathing as he pressed as far into himself as he could. He let's out a shakey groan when he's essentially bottomed out and pulls out of himself before pushing back in. He has one hand gripping the sheets and the other had drifted back to stroke at the portion of his deltir that wasn't inside his body.

"Look at you. So pretty for me Ands." Ashley had slipped a hand between his legs to press his fingers into himself and grinned when Andy whined his reply.

"Shit Ash. Wish it was you touching me like this. Wish it was your cock pressing into me." Andy watched as Ash came across his hand and stomach. His continues to press into himself stimulating his bundle of nerves that Ashley had compared to the human female's g-spot.

He arches his back and shudders when he comes loosing track of reality and coming to with Ashley's head pressed between his legs eating him out. He whines and squirms when he feels Ashley press two fingers into him and suck at his entrance around them. By the time Ash is done Andy swore he was literally a boneless puddle of goo and Ashley had called him a sexy boneless puddle of goo which had just made him blush and laugh weakly.

The second time it happened was on one of the hotel nights and they had ended up in a room with CC. He had glared at them and told them both if they woke him up he would end them both. The didn't chance it but Ashley did sit on the bathroom counter and watch Andy get off in the shower.

The third time Andy got himself off for Ashley's benefit he didn't actually get himself off. It was just another show night of the tour and Andy had pressed his 'dick' into himself before had slipped on one of his tightest pairs of pants hissing at the way they trapped his deltir inside himself and rubbed him in all the right ways. He would have to be careful about this one because if he timed things wrong he could actually cause himself to orgasm and that would actually put him in a bind cause he wouldn't be able to pull out of himself and he would be overly sensitive.

He wiggles his hips and feels the material of his pants rub against him. He had passed on the underwear which will probably cause some chafing but its nothing he can deal with to see Ashley's face when he realizes what Andy's doing in front of hundreds of their fans. He's careful when he sits down in his chair in the dressing room to do his make up watching Ash eye him curiously.

"The pants are tight." He explains it away Ash nods going back to working on his own face paint.

Andy plays it up for the crowd when they're on stage. He grinds against his mic stand, slides his a size too big shirt up to show off the lines of his hipbones as he presses against his crotch, but his favorite part had been during one of the guitar solos when he had pressed up against Ashley's back and licked up the side of Ash's neck with a moan.

That had been when it clicked for Ashley. Andy's strange behaviour before the show, the way he was acting during the show, everything just clicked into place. Andy was putting on a show for him.

After that Ashley couldn't wait to get off the stage. As soon as the lights went out and they were back stage Ashley was pulling Andy into the nearest empty room and pressing him up against the closed door and roughly kissing him.

Andy groans when Ash's thigh presses between his legs. "Did you really think you could get away with that? Masturbating on stage in front of all those people and thinking no one would know."

"Wanted you to know." He gasps and clings at Ashley's shoulders. "Thought you'd like it. You love watching me."

Ashley nods and undoes Andy's belt and jeans shoving them down around his thighs. "Oh going commando are we? That's pretty hot Ands."

He sinks down onto his knees and coaxes Andy's deltir out of himself taking it into his mouth. "Oh fuck Ash."

It doesn't take long for him to come with how worked up he is, but Ashley smirks at him afterwards and stands up to kiss him. "Come on we have an after show signing to attend." Andy scrambles to get his pants back up still half dazed from the frankly fantastic blowjob Ashley just gave him and follows him out of the room to sign some stuff and talk with the fans.


End file.
